my, how you have grown
by medvezhka
Summary: Arya/Gendry Oneshot. Arya wears a new dress. Gendry takes notice.


**A/N** This is my first fic. I'm really nervous about posting it so be gentle with me. Honest but gentle. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy it.

This is an AU where Arya is never kidnapped by the Hound. Instead the Brotherhood follows through with their original plan to send her to Acorn Hall. It has been five years since A Storm of Swords.

The title is a lyric from the song Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison.

* * *

They made a lady of her again. But not the same one she had been before. Never Arya Stark of Winterfell. Now to all of Acorn Hall she was Cathryn, a girl of five and ten who had fled her home after it had been burned by lions. It was a weak story (though only half a lie) but if anyone doubted it they never mentioned it to Arya. Loyalty the Brotherhood kept them from asking questions.

And she too was loyal to Beric and his men. Since she had no one else left to be loyal to. Her lady mother and Robb had been murdered by the Frey's at the Red Wedding. Rickon and Bran were killed by the traitor Theon Greyjoy. And Sansa had disappeared from King's Landing years ago but not before marrying a Lannister. Even Jon had been killed by his own men on the wall.

Arya was the last Stark. And not only did that mean a throbbing pain that never ceased to hurt but terrible responsibility as well. No one needed to explain to her the burden of being the sole heir to Winterfell.

Arya pushed the thought from her mind and shifted uncomfortably on the hard wooden bench next to Lady Smallwood. She was wearing a new gown. Well, not new really. It was a hand-me-down discovered by the Brotherhood. But Arya was wearing it for the first time. It was a plain gown of light gray wool with long sleeves and a scoop neck. And while Lady Smallwood had lengthened the skirt the bodice was still much too tight.

"Something wrong child?"

"It's a bit small. The Dress," Arya admitted.

Usually she was allowed to wear trousers and tunics around the castle. But the Brotherhood was passing through and Ravella liked Arya to dress in gowns for Lord Beric. She had to play the part of a lady for the lord. Though Arya did not think Beric seemed to mind either way. Her had greater worries than Arya's appearance. But her guardian insisted.

Lady Smallwood looked her over with a smile. She had a pile of cloth in her lap and was working on a new dress. It would be Arya's once it was done. They were in short supply of clothes and everything else for that matter. Arya had outgrown Lady Smallwood's sons trousers shortly after arriving to Acorn hall and her daughters dresses not long after that. Sometimes the Brotherhood would bring her back garments with the other supplies they found. But it was mostly Lady Smallwood's creations she wore. Arya still had no talent for stitching.

"Or your bosom is just too big," she jested with a laugh. Arya scrunched her face in annoyance. Her bosom was not that big at all. Yet the tight dress pushed her chest up and made it look bigger. "I'll see if I can let it out a bit. We don't want the men staring."

Arya groaned. Her highborn status kept most of the Brotherhood from making crude comments towards her but it could not keep their eyes from wandering. They were all guilty of it on occasion. All but one.

"May I be excused?" She asked suddenly.

"For what? So you can run off to the forge?" Arya bit her lip. Lady Smallwood didn't approve of Arya spending time in the forge.

"No," Arya lied. "I was going to go to the kitchen. I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are. Well go ahead you," Arya grabbed her cloak and ran for the door. Lady Smallwood's voice stopped her at the door. "Don't forget to bring Gendry something to eat too. He needs to keep his strength up."

Arya smiled over her shoulder.

When she arrived at the forge with a plate with two slices of pie she brought a gust of cold air with her. Winter had come to the Riverlands. The snowfall was still light compared to what the North would recive but it made Acorn Hall feel more like home.

Gendry greeted her as she shut the door behind her. He seemed to be in good spirits this morning. He always was when he had work. The Brotherhood had brought him plenty of armor that needed mending and crude metal that could be shaped into swords.

"What brings you out here so early?" He asked.

Arya removed her cloak and hung it on the door. When she turned around to face Gendry again his expression had changed. He was staring at her with that look on his face. Like he was thinking too hard. His brow was furrowed and his mouth drawn in a tight line.

"Food!" She announced lifting the plate for him to see. Gendry was still staring at her. She looked down at the plate. "I'm not sure what it is exactly. Martha wouldn't say. But beggars can't be choosers." Food was becoming more and more scarce.

She waited for Gendry to thank her. To put down his hammer and take the food from her. But all he said was, "I'm working." His voice was deep and serious.

Arya frowned but she took several steps forward to his workbench. She tentatively placed the food down. "So? When aren't you working? You can take a short break. I was bored to death sitting with Lady Smallwood. And the Brotherhood went out to survey the area…"

"Arya I don't have time to entertain you alright? I'm busy," He grumbled turning his back on her to stick the sword back into the fire. Arya stared at his back. His entire body was tense. Arya balled her hands into fists at her side and tried to ignore the angry tears that were gathering in the corner of her eyes. She glared at the back of Gendry's head hotly.

"You stupid…bastard!"

Arya grabbed the plate of food and threw it at his head before turning on her heels. She ran out of the forge. She ran as fast as she could towards the castle entrance. He would never follow her inside there. As she reached the castle doors the gates to Acorn Hall flew open. She stopped and watched as the Brotherhood rode into the small yard. Arya stood in the cold her arms wrapped around herself. She had left the forge so quickly she'd forgotten her cloak.

"Good morning m'lady," Tom shouted as he jumped down from his mount. Arya could not manage a smile for him. She only nodded once to acknowledge his greeting. All of the men climbed down from their horses and started to shuffle inside. Arya did not miss several pairs of eyes fall on her chest. She gritted her teeth.

Edric Dayne walked up to her with a bright smile. _He is very handsome_, Arya observed and not for the first time. His violet eyes stared into hers and did not look down. Ned was better at most of the men about keeping his gaze appropriate. Being a highborn meant his manners were far superior to the others.

"You must be freezing."

"I'm Northern. We're used to the cold," She responded stiffly tightening her arms around her torso. But she was cold. It had been so warm in the forge save for Gendry's attitude.

"Still no amount of Northern blood makes you immune to a chill. Here take mine." Ned unclasped his own deep purple clock and wrapped it around her shoulders. Arya thanked him quietly.

"Can I escort you back into the castle my lady?" he asked. Arya shrugged. She had no need of an escort. But there was no point in her standing around in the cold. Arya looked back at the forge instinctively. And he was there. Gendry was standing in the doorway. Their eyes met across the yard and she could easily read the anger there. _What's he so put off about? He's the one who threw me out of the forge_, Arya thought.

Ned offered his arm to her. Gendry's hand visibly tightened around the hammer he still held. Arya raised her chin at him defiantly before taking Ned's arm. They went inside with the rest of the men.

The two of them spent the morning playing tiles and talking. Ned told her what was going on beyond the castle walls. The rumors of young King Tommen's death seemed to be true. Arya waited to feel some rush of joy at the thought of a Lannister being dead no matter how young. But all she could feel was pity for the fat boy she had once sat next to years and years ago in Wintefell's hall.

That afternoon they went for a ride. They were not permitted to go far from Acorn Hall. Ned kept a close eye on her the entire time. She was sure Beric ordered him to watch her. They couldn't have their most valuable hostage running off.

When they arrived back dinner was being served.

All the men were gathered around the table banging their forks. She spotted Gendry at the furthest end. He was the only bunch who didn't seem to be in a rowdy sort of mood. He looked the same as he did when Arya last saw him that morning. Angry.

"About time you two got back! Lady Smallwood wouldn't serve supper without ya," Tom exclaimed loudly pointing his fork at them like it were a sword. Arya picked a knife of the table and raised it at him playfully. She was in much better spirits after spending the day with Ned.

"What were the two of you up to anyway?" Lem asked.

"Just exploring," Arya answered shortly.

"Not too far from the castle I hope," Beric said. Arya and Ned shook their head simultaneously.

They all ate after that. The stew was bland but the bread was enough to fill Arya's belly.

Once everyone was done they fell into their normal routines. Tom began to pluck at his harp and sing. Lem, Harwin and Ned played a game of cards over some pints of ale. Thoros and Beric had their heads close together as they planned the Brotherhood's next move.

Arya yawned. She would have normally enjoyed listening to Tom's songs, curled up by the fire. But not tonight. She had been up since before dawn and had not stopped moving much since. She was about to rise when a large shadow covered her.

"Go away. You're bothering me," She growled.

"Can we talk?"

Gendry was looking down at her. His blue eyes held none of the anger from early. That must have left them sometime during the meal. Now he just looked sad and apologetic. And she knew he wanted to say sorry for this morning. She knew how this went. Gendry would be rude when she interrupted his work and feel bad about it later. He would look at the ground and mumble his apologizes. And then Arya would call him stupid and tell him to never do it again.

Arya looked down and saw he had her cloak in his hand. "You left it in the forge," he mumbled when he saw her gaze on it.

"I don't see what we could possibly have to talk about," She answered finally.

"I want to apologize."

"Go on then."

"In private?" He pressed.

Arya rose from her seat and thought. She could bolt up the stairs and bar the door to her room. All if would take is sticking her head under a pillow and his apologies would go unheard.

Or she could hear him out.

"Fine."

Gendry sighed. And then held the cloak out.

"May I?" he asked. He wanted to drape it over her just like Ned had earlier that day. Arya paused, her heart had began to beat faster. She cursed her body silently. Why was she suddenly short of breath? Arya nodded not sure her voice would sound steady. She didn't want him to know how nervous she suddenly felt.

He gently wrapped the cloak over her shoulders. His hands lingered on her shoulders and Arya felt her face warm.

The two of them walked out to the forge in silence. Gendry shut the door tightly behind them. They stared at each other.

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Eventually he spoke.

"I'm sorry," He said simply. Arya scoffed. "What?"

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why you acted the way you did this morning," Arya demanded putting a hand on her hip. Gendry looked away.

"It's stupid."

"You're stupid," she countered.

A look of anger flashed on his face.

"Fine!" He took several steps towards her. He was staring at her so intensely now that Arya begin to question if her pushing the matter had been wise. Maybe she wouldn't like his answer after all. "I sent you away because your dress was distracting me."

Arya exhaled sharply.

"What do you mean?"

Gendry rushed forward and closed the little distance that remained between them. One hand reached up and roughly unclasped her cloak. It fell over both of their boots. Arya stood there too stunned to react.

"I mean _you_ were distracting me."

She understood completely.

"But you never look at me like that…"

"I try not to. You're eyes are usually elsewhere when I give in. But there would have been no looking away from you today. Not in that dress."

He made it sound like Arya was wearing an expensive gown made of Myrish lace or some other fine linen. When really it was just a hand-me-down, probably belonged to a handmaiden before it had come to Arya. She thought back to her sister. She had always liked clothes. Arya didn't think her Sansa would have ever worn such a used and boring frock.

"But…I never thought you saw me as anything other than Arry the orphan boy."

"You were never a boy to me. Just a dirty little girl pretending to be one," He said. "And now you're a woman grown and," He paused and got that look on his face. Arya could tell he was trying to decide if he should continue or not. He did. "And you have become very beautiful."

Arya bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. Gendry had never given any indication to finding her to be comely before. And now here he stood telling Arya he thought her beautiful. No one had ever told her that. Her father and Jon had, on occasion, told Arya she was pretty. But that was different. They were family and this was Gendry.

He was Arya's closest friend, her only true friend, and she thought of him like a pack member.

But not like a brother.

Neither one of them spoke for a long moment. They were both looking in opposite directions to. Arya at the fire and Gendry at their feet. Arya cursed herself silently for not doing anything. She was torn between thanking him and smacking his face.

"Do you think Ned Dayne is handsome?" He asked abruptly.

"I do."

Gendry pushed away from her. He ran one hand through his black hair mussing it up.

"I'm sure he will make a good husband," Gendry said. He sounded like someone was strangling him. Arya laughed. "What? What is so funny?" Gendry asked. Arya crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked him square in the face.

"I don't want to marry Ned."

Gendry opened his mouth. And then shut it.

"Beric said-"

"Beric talks a lot. And he talks about marrying me to several different lords. Ned is just one of many. But I have no plans to marry," She informed him. Gendry looked unsure still. "I won't marry any of them," She repeated. "Not even for Winterfell…or what remains of it."

They both fell silent for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Arya yawned loudly breaking the tension in the room. They both laughed lightly. The conflict that had began abruptly that morning was over. But Arya was afraid both of their confessions had changed their relationship in a way that would be irreversible.

"I'll walk you back to the castle," Gendry offered starting towards the door.

Arya grabbed his wrist.

"No…can I stay?"

They hadn't shared a bed in years. It was commonplace when the two of them first arrived to Acorn Hall. Arya would sneak out to the forge and climb on Gendry's cot next to him. She felt lonely in the castle by herself. She didn't know anyone. And none of them knew her. They thought her some orphaned girl. Gendry was the only one who knew the truth and he was familiar to her. So she would sneak out to lie next to him ignoring his protests. Lady Smallwood had put a stop to that after a fortnight.

Gendry looked down at her hand around his wrist instead at her face. His jaw was clenched tightly.

"Alright."

Arya didn't let go of Gendry's wrist. Instead she intertwined her hand in his and she led him into his own room. He followed her with heavy steps. She felt as though she was pulling him. He was nervous.

Gendry's bed chamber was small and contained just a small bed and a table. Gendry lingered by the door as Arya moved towards the bed. She pushed the dress off her body, before she could think better of it. Gendry didn't make a sound.

She climbed into his bed in her smallclothes all while Gendry watched.

"Well…aren't you tired?" Arya asked. Gendry nodded. "Aren't you going to change out of your clothes."

"Don't rush me."

He sat down on the end of the bed as far from Arya as possibly.

"I've seen you naked before," She pointed out.

"That was different."

"Why? My body might have changed over these years. Your has not."

Gendry didn't respond but he did bend down to remove his boots. He was looking everywhere but at her. Arya didn't mind thought. It gave her an opportunity to observe him carefully. There was light shining in his room from the forge's fire and created a glow around him. His eyelashes were long and grazing his cheek. Arya could see his strong jaw was still clenched tight. His black hair was so long now he had to pull it back with a piece of cloth.

"Gendry…I think you're quite handsome too," She admitted quickly. Arya wasn't sure why she told him. But after her admitting to finding Ned handsome and Gendry's calling Arya beautiful; she felt compelled to tell him.

She knew he wasn't attractive in the same way as Ned though. Where Ned was fair and soft, Gendry was dark and rough. They couldn't be more different really. And while Arya liked Ned she preferred Gendry's company to his any day.

Gendry smiled brightly the tension leaving his face finally.

"Is that so m'lady?"

"When you're not being completely stupid." His grin didn't not diminish one bit.

He removed his tunic but made no move to remove his pants as he laid down next to her. Arya did not press the matter. They were both quiet and still. It made the sounds of the fire burning in the next room and the wind outside seem that much louder. But it was peaceful. Arya had been sleeping alone for so long she forgot how nice it could be to have someone next to you.

They had only been laying there, side by side but not touching, for a moment before Gendry began to ruin it.

"I could get in so much trouble for this you know?"

"Why? We're just sleeping next to each other."

"Because princesses don't share their beds with bastard blacksmiths," He whispered harshly.

Arya rolled her eyes in the dark. She had been waiting for him to point out their class difference. She was surprised it had taken him so long to get there. He always brought it up eventually.

"Because you could be a queen someday," Gendry continued his voice softer. This time Arya bristled at his words. He had never put that thought in words. No one had in her presence. Arya could barely stand to think about it herself. She rolled onto her side and stared at him. She could barely see his face but somehow she knew he was sad. Arya pushed herself up so she was hovering above him. She could feel Gendry's warm breath on her face. And for all his worries about their sharing a bed he had no objections as she leaned her face towards his.

Arya gently pressed her lips against his.

"Exactly. And queens can do as they please."


End file.
